


NSFW Code Realize HCs

by wynterelle



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Headcanon, Light Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: NSFW Code Realize HCs. Variety of formats and x Reader pairings.
Relationships: Abraham Van Helsing (Code: Realize)/Reader, Arsène Lupin (Code: Realize)/Reader, Impey Barbicane (Code: Realize)/Reader, Saint-Germain (Code: Realize)/Reader, Victor Frankenstein (Code: Realize)/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 175





	1. Impey - Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more content.
> 
> More smutty content.
> 
> Can be with Reader or NoPoison!Cardia if you want. Doesn’t matter. This boy just deserves more action than he saw during his route.
> 
> Cross-posted on Tumblr (account name thirstyotomehcs)

**Impey giving oral sex**

  * Starts like your other make-out sessions together - all smiles and a ton of playfulness.
  * His hands are rough from his work. He knows this and he knows his own strength, so unless you ask him to treat you rougher he’s going to be very gentle with you.
  * No matter how many buttons or laces your outfit has, he doesn’t need any help getting your clothes off. Your bra clasp? He can undo that shit one-handed in his sleep.
  * He’s gotten you off before with those clever fingers. You moan in anticipation as he slides off your panties and starts tracing your slit, gathering up some building wetness before lightly grazing over your clit with a callused finger.
  * Gives you that huge grin you know and love when he asks, “Can I try something new? I promise you’re going to love it.”
  * Takes him a while to get where he’s going. He keeps getting distracted on his way down - nibbles your ears for a bit as he runs his hands along the curve from your waist to your hip, licks your nipples and squeezes his face between your breasts (making a very happy noise as he does this), back up to drop open-mouthed kisses along your collarbone and neck, then restarts his journey downwards.
  * Once he makes it between your legs he stares for a second, his breath catching before his face lights up with his usual unreserved grin. “Oh man, you’re _so beautiful_.” He plants kisses along the inside of your thighs as he take it all in, and then he gets right to work.
  * He’s had some experience in ‘maintaining’ ladies so this boy knows what he’s doing. That said, his enthusiasm 100% overtakes his skill.
  * Loves to try different things until he finds the right combination that works. Licks up your slit, explores your folds with his mouth, tries different amounts of pressure with his tongue against your clit.
  * Not afraid to get messy. No reservations whatsoever in pressing his face right up against you, getting his face wet as he tastes your core, his nose pressing against your clit.
  * Can’t keep his hands still. They’re squeezing your thighs, sliding up your stomach, palming your breasts, pinching your nipples. He can’t get enough of you and can’t decide what he wants to touch most of all. (You may need to grab his hands to keep them where you want them.)
  * When you start making noises he can’t help but do the same. His own moans reverberating against you. (Oh _fuck_ he’s so turned on, showing you how much he loves you.)
  * When your thighs start to tremble and tighten around his head, you can feel him smile against you as he refocuses all his efforts on whatever movement of his tongue is getting you there.
  * Holds your hips steady with his big hands as you come. Hearing the noises you make and feeling the way you press against his face he can’t help but groan and thrust his own hips against the bed.
  * When you finally start coming down from your peak, he looks up at you from between your thighs with the biggest, most enamored smile (the lower half of his face a dripping mess).
  * Holds you afterwards, dropping kisses on the top of you head. You can feel he’s still hard against you, but just wants to hold you and tell you how much he adores, how beautiful you are, and how lucky he is. Occasionally gets overwhelmed with adoration thinking about what just happened and gives you an extra tight squeeze.




	2. Impey - Receiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW HC of Impey getting some reciprocation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another contribution to this fandom’s smut cause.

**Impey receiving**

  * It starts with the two of you making out in his workshop, completely distracted from his latest project. He’s hit a wall with ideas for tinkering with it, so why not?
  * He’s leaning against the workbench, holding you to him. You’ve been running your hands across his chest, now dipping lower to feel his abs beneath his clothing. The workshop is starting to feel decidedly warm. You can feel him shift and adjust against you as he becomes very obviously turned on but tries to be a gentleman about it.
  * Breaking apart for a breath, you ask if you can try something new, saying you know he’ll love it. He recognizes the words as the same he spoke before he went down on you for the first time.
  * His face lights up with his smile. “Really?!”
  * Then his mind fully catches up. His usual flirtatious confidence falters for a moment as it sinks in exactly _what_ you want to do. To _him_.
  * You don’t think you’ve ever seen him blush this deeply before, with the flush extending down his neck to the top of his chest.
  * He gets that adorable, bashful look you see sometimes. “Are you sure? I mean, only if you want to–” You quiet him with a kiss and continue running your hands along his chest. He’s even warmer than usual, and you can feel his heartbeat picking up pace.
  * You move to kiss down along his neck as your hands start to journey lower. As your fingers near the part of his jumpsuit that is actually buttoned, you can feel his abs tense beneath his clothes in anticipation.
  * You gently start to run your palm over the growing bulge in his jumpsuit. He can’t help but close his eyes and moan deeply, his imagination running wild with what you’re about to do to him. You’ve helped him out with your hands in previous make-out sessions, but anything else is new territory.
  * Encouraged by his reaction, you unfasten his tool-belt. He moves quickly to catch it from falling to the floor, almost fumbling it before tossing it back on the workbench. The tools clatter loudly but he pays then no mind.
  * He’s already breathing hard as you unbutton his jumpsuit the rest of the way, pushing it and his boxers down and over his cock. You sink to your knees, grasp his length and start stroking lightly. His cock twitches a little in your hands and you lick your lips, smiling up at him.
  * For once he can’t even smile back. He’s too busy internally short circuiting at the visual of you on your knees with his cock in your hands.
  * His breath catches and his eyes fall closed for just a moment as you take him into your mouth.
  * Loves watching though, so his green gaze is back on you soon enough. (He’s dreamed about this _so_ many times, but nothing can compare to reality. A part of him still can’t believe this is finally happening even as he watches your lips wrapped around him.)
  * Might tuck you hair behind your ear for a better view, but otherwise keeps his hands firmly grasping the workbench. He doesn’t want to accidentally hurt you so will not put his hands in your hair or pull your head in closer.
  * For this same reason he tries to keep his hips still and not thrust into your mouth. It’s a struggle. (He’ll break a little as he gets close to the edge.)
  * Is totally up for you being playful. As you pull your mouth away with an audible pop you’ll hear a laugh rumble through him. This turns into a deep moan as you flash him a smile before getting back to work. 
  * It’s a good thing none of the other residents are around the mansion today, because this boy is completely uninhibited with the noises he makes. Licking the flat of your tongue up his length as you suck gently will reward you with enough loud moans to have you blushing as you remember them for days after.
  * As he gets close, he closes his eyes and tips his head back. His hands grip the workbench tightly behind him, white-knuckled as he tries to make this last just a little longer.
  * “I - I’m almost there,” he warns you between ragged breaths. His control frayed, his hips start to roll forward in time with your movements.
  * He can’t help but chance another glance down at you. This is a mistake. You meet his gaze, your eyes playful as you clearly enjoy having your mouth full of his cock, and he’s fucking done.
  * He comes hard in your mouth, his muscles tensing, his voice echoing off the walls of the workshop. He can’t stop his hips from bucking forward as your hands and mouth work him through his orgasm.
  * He leans back heavily as the sensations subside, his eyes closed as he tries to catch his breath. After a few moments he opens his eyes and gives you a smile that’s so full of love and adoration. He helps you off your knees and holds you tightly to his chest, his heart still pounding.
  * “Wooow! That was-- !” He can’t quite find the words and settles for just squeezing you tightly against him.
  * Not the sort to get sleepy after, he instead feels refreshed and is eager to reciprocate. You laugh, readjust the goggles on his head a little, and insist you both need to get back to work on the project. He looks over at the completely-forgotten invention and a look of realization crosses over his features.
  * Turns out, he has his best ideas post-blowjob. (You file that away for the next time he’s stuck.)




	3. Victor - Getting ridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor likes it slow and gentle, but sometimes that’s not what you need. (He finds out that sometimes it’s not what he needs either.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying a different format for this one.

**Victor getting ridden**

He’s always so hesitant to initiate, but you know when it’s on his mind. You catch him looking more longingly than usual, see him blush lightly when you find excuses to touch him throughout the day. By now you know what this means, and what to expect that evening.

It turns your thoughts towards him as well, and you find yourself increasingly distracted thinking about his soft kisses. About the gentle way he loves to caress your curves. About how well you two fit together as he presses you against the bed, the slow, steady roll of his hips against yours.

That’s why it’s a bit frustrating when he’s completely absorbed in the latest scientific journal that evening. He’s lying beside you in bed, glasses still on as he focuses on an article that has caught his attention. His features are softly illuminated by the gas lamp on the nightstand, and you recognize the look of concentration on his face as the same one he wears when working through a particularly compelling alchemical problem.

After today, you expected to be welcomed into bed with his usual soft, tentative kisses before things turned into something more. As his attention continues to be absorbed by the journal, you feel so much affection towards this man, so kind and hard-working, determined to use his intellect for good. Affection, but also annoyance as he continues to read, oblivious to the warm sparks you’ve kept fed all day with thoughts of him.

Feeling bold, you quietly slide out of your nightdress. Pulling the covers up around you, you move closer to play with the buttons on his pajama shirt. You undo one button, then another, sliding your fingers along the skin that’s been revealed. This breaks his focus and he finally looks over at you, giving you a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry, I should know better than to work this late,” he says as he closes the journal and places it beside the bed.

As he turns back to you, you push the covers down from around your shoulders, revealing you naked form in the soft light. He flushes red immediately, freezing adorably as his eyes fix on your breasts. No matter how many times, he’s always undone by the sight of them.

Eyes still locked on you chest, he tries to speak but words fail him. You cut him off with a deep kiss, pouring out all of your built up frustration and desire. It’s markedly different from the soft, tender kisses you usually share. He moans against your mouth so softly you almost don’t hear it. 

You finish undoing the buttons on his shirt and pull it off of him hastily. There’s an urgency to your actions that is uncharacteristic of your usual alone time together. He’s a bit startled by this, but finds it surprisingly enticing. He struggles out of the rest of his sleep wear as you continue to press your curves against him, your kisses insistent.

With both of you finally free of any clothing, he moves to gently push you back against the bed. Still feeling feisty from your thoughts of the day, you resist. Taking hold of his shoulders, you push him down instead. Wide-eyed behind his glasses, he’s not entirely sure what to make of this turn of events. Straddling his hips, you move to rub yourself against his growing hardness.

“This is, ah, new,” he manages to get out as you continue to rub yourself against him, feeling your wetness start to coat his length.

It’s an interesting feeling to be held down firmly by your hands on his chest, your hips rocking against his, and he finds it a bit distressing just how quickly and painfully hard he’s become at the situation. From the soft noises you’re making you seem to be enjoying it as well, so he rests his hands on your thighs and lets himself relax beneath you.

He swallows with anticipation as you reach a hand down, positioning him just right. You slide yourself slowly down onto him and he lets his eyes fall closed, a barely audible moan escaping his lips. You move your hips, slowly at first to get used to the motion, to get used to the feeling of him filling you up. As you start to move more quickly and confidently, Victor knows he’s in trouble.

If he’s being perfectly honest, he’s had dreams like this before. Of you taking the lead. Of you setting a pace he could never bring himself to inflict on you. To have it happen in reality exceeds anything his imagination could conjure. 

Victor still has his glasses on as you really get into riding him. He take a moment to fully absorb the sight of this, but quickly realizes his mistake as he watches himself slide into you, your breasts bouncing above him, your face showing just how much you’re enjoying this. The visual is too much and he feels his cock start to twitch in a familiar way. He tears off his glasses and throws them across the room before he completely loses it. Your now softly blurred figure is still the most incredible thing he’s ever seen, but he’s pretty sure he can hold on as long as you need.

He reconsiders this assessment almost immediately as you hit yourself just right on his cock, drawing out a loud moan from you. Even blurry, he can still make out the pleasure on your face as you take what you need from him.

You grasp his hand and bring it to your mouth, popping his thumb into your mouth and sucking on it gently, giving it a swirl of your tongue. He is simultaneously disappointed and relieved that he can’t see this totally clearly.

You move his now wet hand down to where you need it, using your own fingers at first to show him how you want him to circle your clit. It’s a different pressure and motion than the slow circles he’s used to pleasing you with, but Victor’s a quick study.

He feels you start to tighten around him, and he tries so hard to keep his hand moving as you showed him. His focus is wrecked though, and the only thing keeping him going is the deeply ingrained need to get you off first. Unable to control the pace, seeing this assertive side of you as you chase what you need, he’s hanging on by a thread. His heart is beating impossibly fast, he’s making noises he knows should be embarrassing, and he’s desperately willing himself not to come right then and there.

He already feels out of control, completely at your mercy, when you get the angle of your hips just right several times in a row. You call out his name and it’s just too much for him.

“Oh god-- I can’t--! I-- I’m gonna come!,” he manages to get out as his eyes squeeze shut, knowing he's done for. His trembling hips snap upwards as he spills himself in you, head thrown back against the pillows, crying out as he comes.

With the feeling of his cock hitting that perfect spot each time and the increasingly unsteady rhythm of his thumb on your clit, you were already so close. Watching him become a total mess under you is the last element you need to join him in falling over the edge. You grind your hips down hard as you feel your release wash over you.

After riding out the last of your orgasm, you lean forward and snuggle against his chest. His heart still races and his breathing is ragged despite the fact that you were the one putting in the work this time. Sneaking a glance at him, you see he is still utterly destroyed, eyes a little unfocused, blinking slowly as he struggles to come back to reality. You’ve completely wrecked him, and you know you both enjoyed every minute of it.


	4. Van Helsing - Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This boy needs therapy. But he gets a smutty HC instead.
> 
> This one's a little less gentle than the usual fare here. If you're not up for rough and grumpy Van Helsing, skip this.

You have Van Helsing on his back against the bed. A rare position to find him in. It makes you feel daring, as you suck on the pulse point at his neck. His glasses have long-since been set aside and you've managed to undo the buttons of his shirt, untucking it from his trousers. He’s shifting under you, and you can feel against your hip just how much he’s enjoying this.

Maybe you can push your luck. You begin to kiss your way down his chest, getting about halfway before his iron grip is around your wrists.

He reverses your position before you even have a chance to register what’s happening, pinning your hands above you.

“None of that,” he grumbles, his hands tightening on your wrists.

You love going down on him, but he rarely lets you. You pout at him and he shakes his head with a scowl.

“You know I don’t like losing control like that. It’s too much.”

His piercing eyes hold your gaze. It would be terrifying, but you know what he’s like when he’s turned on. He doesn’t get flustered like other men might. He gets focused, dangerous.

He kisses you demandingly, his fingers making quick work of the buttons of your blouse. As he runs a hand over your breasts, the lace of your bra does little to shield you from the roughness of his fingers.

The hold on your wrists releases as he shrugs off his shirt. You take the opportunity to trail your hands admiringly across his chest, down his stomach. He’s all sharp angles and lean muscles, chiseled from years of demanding physical activity and conditioning.

He inhales sharply as you stroke your palm over the very noticeable bulge in his trousers. You smirk a little at this, loving to hear and feel how much you affect him. It's rare for cracks to show in his composure, so it's all the more thrilling when it happens.

He gives you a look of burning intensity before hiking your skirt up to your waist and brusquely pulling away your panties. You gasp at the suddenness, but he catches your mouth in a kiss again. His fingers tease your nipples through the thin fabric of your bra, each pinch sending a spark of heat through you. You moan into his kiss and shift against him, wanting more.

With this display of eagerness, he makes a noise that might be a laugh. He pulls away and looks down at you, his expression heated. You're both breathing fast, needing each other, but it seems he has other ideas.

He moves downward, giving the skin of your inner thighs a quick bite, enough to make you yelp, before he smooths the mark with a kiss. Then his mouth descends on you, forcing all other thoughts from your mind.

Like everything he does, his movements start out controlled, precise. He certainly knows the right technique to leave you quickly breathless. As he settles in, however, the strokes of his tongue grow more exacting, leaving your body no choice but to respond.

The feeling of his mouth has you quickly crying out, unable to contain yourself. At one particularly delicious flick of his tongue, you can't help but gasp and wind a hand into his hair.

He bats your hand away almost immediately and growls against you. The reverberations this sends through your core are enough to make you try to grind yourself against him, but he has one hand like a vice against your hips, holding you still.

The movement of his tongue continues mercilessly against you, drawing out sounds you know should be shameful. You can't help but want more, and find your hand in his hair again, pulling him closer.

This time, he stops his attentions entirely and gives you a sharp glare. Rising up on his knees, he unbuckles his belt. _Finally_. You shiver, knowing what's coming. He always takes you roughly when he's this turned on.

His gaze is too focused, too intense for you to hold. You close your eyes and turn your face against the pillow, bracing yourself for the sudden thrust of him into your core. You're on fire anticipating it, thighs shaking with need.

He brings your wrists up above your head, holding them with the steely grip of one hand. _Oh god yes_. When he holds you down like this you know he's going to give it to you hard and fast. You can't help but press your hips up, desperate for him.

Instead, the cool feeling of leather closes around your wrists.

You glance up, confused. His belt is firmly fixed around your wrists and the headboard, pinning your hands above your head.

"Stay still," he warns, his voice low, his eyes dangerous, and then he's back between your legs again.

You struggle against your bonds, but the belt is fastened securely. There's barely enough time for you to fully understand your new situation before his mouth is on you again. He's even more unforgiving than before, his tongue unrelenting against your clit.

You're already a mess when you feel his fingers against you. He slides one finger in, but you're so wet by this point he barely waits before adding a second. You can't help but cry out as he presses them up against the spot that has you seeing stars.

His tongue and fingers aren’t merely asking you to respond, nor are they coaxing you. It’s a demand, and one you’re powerless to resist. He's watching you with narrowed eyes, serious and intent, as he wrings sounds and sensations from you.

You close your eyes, your whole body shaking, but you can still feel the heat of his gaze on you as he pushes you closer to the edge.

It's quickly too much. You feel yourself tightening around his fingers, thighs trembling around his head, and finally he pushes you too far. You break entirely against him, crying out as you're completely overwhelmed. He keeps one hand firm on your hips, holding you in place even as your hands twist against the restraint of his belt. He doesn't let up until he's drawn every last moan from your lips.

At last, he wipes his mouth off with one hand. His eyes are intense, fixed on you as you try to catch your breath, still reeling from the tremors of your orgasm.

“My turn,” he growls, as his hands undo the fastenings of his trousers. His eyes are dark, his pupils wide. He makes no move to free your hands from the hold of his belt.

Your mind is in pieces, your whole body sensitive. You’re still trembling but you can’t help but shiver, knowing what always comes next - he’s going to fuck you absolutely senseless.


	5. NSFW Alphabet - B, C, F, K, N, P, Q, V, X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back-up of NSFW alphabet posts from Tumblr.

**B = Body part**

(Skipping the ‘of their partner’s’ bit because for all of them the answer is ‘everything’. These boys are completely soft for you.

As for themselves…)

**Impey:**

  * Not so much a specific body part, but his strength 
  * He can pick you up and swing you around with no problem, or carry you if you’re too tired. Feels like the best boyfriend ever when he opens a stuck jar for you with ease. Then invents a contraption to help with this in the future.



**Victor:**

  * Not really one to feel overly positive about himself, but does like his height
  * Being able to reach things on the top shelf for you makes him feel helpful, and he’s completely weak to the way you smile up at him after



**Saint-Germain:**

  * *surprise!* His eyes
  * He knows they’re striking
  * Loves how overwhelmed and weak-kneed you get when he pins you with a particularly heated look



**Van Helsing:**

  * His abs
  * He’s put in years of work to be in such peak shape
  * Secretly enjoys how shivery you get when you run your hands along them admiringly



**Lupin:**

  * Do you even need to ask? His hands
  * They’re the tools of his trade, and he loves putting them to work on you
  * (His tongue might be a close second)



**C = Cum**

**Impey:**

  * Maybe it has to do with not being human, but he has a lot of it
  * Can be a little reluctant to finish in your mouth because of it, but will make a big deal out of how impressed he is if you swallow it all when it happens



**Victor:**

  * Is always so embarrassed about the mess he makes
  * Will never intentionally get it on you and is super apologetic if he does and also super ashamed of how hot he finds it



**Saint-Germain:**

  * Loves getting it on you
  * Doesn’t matter where
  * Seeing you covered in his cum satisfies the possessive part of him
  * Considers this a bit déclassé though so won’t actually express how much he likes it
  * Expect a lot of pearl necklaces, and not just the kind he buys at auctions



**Van Helsing:**

  * Will never admit how much the thought of watching it drip out of you after gets him going
  * Seeing such clear proof of how intimate the two of you have just been gives him all kinds of feelings
  * Doesn’t let this show on his face, but you’ve caught him looking enough times to know



**Lupin:**

  * Finishing inside you makes him feel close to you
  * Wants to feel your warmth around him as he cums
  * Especially loves when you both finish together, you tightening around him as he spills himself into you, and will put in the work to make this happen



**F = Favourite Position**

**Impey:**

  * Whatever you like, it’s all good to him!
  * Does particularly enjoy holding you up against a wall, your legs wrapped around him. It’s effortless for him but you’re always so impressed with how strong he is.



**Victor:**

  * Likes to think his favourite position is a slow and gentle missionary, but it’s not
  * Actually loves it when you ride him relentlessly 
  * Bonus points if you hold him down when you really get into it
  * Tries so hard to hold out until you finish
  * Hasn’t figured out yet that you purposely do all you can to drive him over the edge first



**Saint-Germain:**

  * No real preference
  * Does think fondly of times you’ve been spooned up against him so he can fuck you slowly, one hand on your clit as he whispers into your ear with that silken voice of his all the things he wants to do to you 



**Van Helsing:**

  * Fast and deep with your legs over his shoulders
  * May pin your hands above your head too if he’s really wound up
  * Hope you like it rough!



**Lupin:**

  * Missionary with one of your legs over his arm
  * He can look into your eyes while controlling the angle and pace to hit just right inside you



**K = Kink**

**Impey:**

  * Outdoor sex
  * Under the shade of a tree on a gorgeous summer day? He’s all over that.
  * Or really, anywhere that’s not the bedroom
  * Bonus points if you’re willing to get frisky somewhere that collides with his interests - back seat of an automobile, in an airship engine room, against the wall of his workshop…



**Victor:**

  * Thinks he doesn’t have any, but actually…
  * Loves having his hair pulled
  * Loves being pushed around and told what to do
  * He’s just wrecked when you wind your hands tightly in his hair and push him downward, telling him exactly how you want his mouth on you
  * Praise him afterwards and he’ll blush for days



**Saint-Germain :**

  * Oh boy where do we even start
  * Loves when you wear expensive lingerie, especially if he bought it for you
  * Blindfolding you, your hands tied to the headboard, and telling you all the things he’s going to do to you in that gorgeous voice of his
  * Getting you close to the edge, then teasing you until you’re a desperate mess begging for more
  * Won’t give it to you until you tell him in explicit detail exactly what you want him to do to you
  * Will leave marks on you after. Nothing excessive, just a bite or bruise to remind you who you belong to.
  * See the letter C
  * At least, those are some of his favourites



**Van Helsing:**

  * Doesn’t really have any
  * You could be forgiven for thinking it might be domming the fuck out of you
  * But that’s just his personality. He’s just a serious, intense guy who likes it rough and has issues with giving up control.



**Lupin:**

  * Enjoys light amounts of role play
  * Sometimes leaves his mask on after a heist and pretends to steal you away
  * Will talk dirty to you and describe all the ways he’s going to ravish his newly acquired princess



**N = NO**

**Impey:**

  * Choking, slapping, or otherwise doing anything that might actually hurt you
  * He’s very aware of his own strength
  * Even if you reassure him that you want it / can take it, it’s a hard no



**Victor:**

  * Hurting you
  * Like, at all
  * Asking for it hard and fast has him hesitant, never mind anything further
  * Even if you explain to him that ‘do no harm’ doesn’t necessarily need to extend to your activities in the bedroom, he still can’t bring himself to do it



**Saint-Germain:**

  * He’s seen it all at this point, so if you want to try something he’ll probably be ok with it
  * Is hesitant with harder things like knife play, but it’s a soft limit
  * Will absolutely refuse to share you with anyone else though



**Van Helsing:**

  * Being tied up
  * Has no qualms about tying _you_ up, but absolutely refuses to be in such a position himself
  * Some guys who are perpetually in control like to give it up in bed. He is not one of those men.



**Lupin:**

  * Any sort of humiliation or degradation towards you
  * He’s fine with dirty talk (and quite good at it) but can’t bring himself to say anything that might be remotely hurtful to you
  * You’re his treasure and he would never do or say anything that might make you feel otherwise



**P = Pace**

**Impey:**

  * Like everything he does, sex with him is fun and energetic
  * Expect several different positions and his hands all over you as he keeps up a pace just fast enough to leave you breathless



**Victor:**

  * Slow and gentle as he tries to communicate through more than just words how much he cares for you
  * Often gets too much for him and he has to hide his face against your shoulder, overwhelmed by his emotions and the feeling of you



**Saint-Germain:**

  * Depends on his mood
  * Is he feeling emotional, vulnerable, or romantic? Expect it slow and sensual, with lots of eye contact to make it extra intense
  * Have you been bad? You’re getting pinned down and fucked hard until the only word coming out of your mouth is his name
  * Have you been _very_ bad? He goes torturously slow, teasing you until you can’t stand it. Wants to hear you beg for it, for how badly you need him. Will relent before he brings you to tears. But only just before.



**Van Helsing:**

  * Loves giving it to you fast and rough, fucking with intensity and purpose
  * Knows this isn’t always what you need though, so will restrain himself and slow it down when you need something softer
  * Even then, he can’t help but grasp you tightly and drive his hips hard against yours as his control frays just before he cums



**Lupin:**

  * Sensual and romantic, he loves to take his time with you
  * Once he finds that perfect angle that has you moaning, he’s going slow and steady until he coaxes you to feel just how much he loves you
  * He’ll speed it up if he’s recently back from a heist. Still full of adrenaline, he’ll be eager to get your heart rate going as well.



**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

**Impey:**

  * Hell yes!
  * Considers this one of the best ways of taking a break from a project
  * Do you mind doing it in his workshop? He certainly doesn't 



**Victor:**

  * Will never, ever initiate one, even if he’s burning up with thoughts of you
  * You’re welcome to push him down and have your way with him though



**Saint-Germain:**

  * Unlikely. He prefers to take his time with you instead.



**Van Helsing:**

  * Get him really going during the day and it might happen
  * Give him too many soft touches and longing glances and he’ll find somewhere private to pin you up against the wall
  * Will go about the rest of his day seemingly untroubled, while you’re still reeling from the mind-shattering orgasm he wrung out of you



**Lupin:**

  * On occasion, especially if he has a little too much energy before a planned thieving excursion
  * He’ll pull you somewhere secluded, brush your hair away from your face, trail kisses along your ear. He can’t be distracted while he’s out, can he? It might be dangerous. Help a man out…
  * He’ll show his appreciation later when he steals back into the mansion through your bedroom window



**V = Volume**

**Impey:**

  * Very vocal and not at all ashamed about it
  * Expect a near constant stream of chatter about how amazing you feel, how beautiful you are, and how he’s the luckiest guy on earth, peppered with all the hot as fuck noises of a man having the time of his life



**Victor:**

  * Surprisingly more vocal than you’d think
  * If you like to hear a man moan, he’s your boy
  * Doesn’t realize he’s doing it, but begs shamelessly if you’re on top



**Saint-Germain:**

  * Usually just the purr of his voice in your ear telling you how good you feel or all the things he’s going to do to you
  * You will get some delicious sounds out of him as he gets too close to losing it though
  * It’s a totally different story if you go down on him during the rare times he’s feeling emotional or needy. This wrecks him completely, his usual composure in tatters, and you’re delighted to find he’s not above begging.



**Van Helsing:**

  * Quiet and focused, but may make some noise as he gets close
  * Usually just a very raw and satisfied groan as he cums
  * May occasionally curse if it’s just too good



**Lupin:**

  * Puts his pretty words to work making you feel adored and admired. They’ll start to falter after a while as he can’t help but become overwhelmed by the feeling of the two of you together.
  * Tries to hold in the sounds he makes, finding them unbecoming of a gentleman. Tell him how hot you find those noises and he’ll get a bit embarrassed, but won’t hold back as much next time. Somehow, hearing him groan loudly as he’s overcome with pleasure is even better than any words he could say.



**X = X-Ray**

**Impey:**

  * The way hegood-naturedly puts up withdisparaging comments from the team? That’s BDE right there.
  * He’s fucking hung and he knows it
  * Too good of a guy to let it go to his head
  * Knows he can’t rely on size to keep the ladies happy, and loves to put his hands to work anyway



**Victor:**

  * Also pretty hung, but has no idea
  * Has always assumed it’s just normal 
  * Somehow, obtaining a medical degree has not dispelled him of this notion
  * Will get all flustered and think you’re just flattering him if you point out how big he is



**Saint-Germain:**

  * Perfectly average and well… perfect
  * Seriously, if dick pics were a thing in Code Realize, it would be a work of art to get one from him. Not that he’s the sort to ever send one.



**Van Helsing:**

  * Longer than average, but thinner
  * Has a slight upward curve - all the better for hitting that one spot inside you, which he loves doing mercilessly



**Lupin:**

  * A bit on the smaller side of average
  * Doesn’t have any hang-ups about this though and is just as confident in bed as anywhere else. Really, if he can pick a lock in seconds, what else do you think he can do well?




	6. Impey - Doing you in his workshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This guy is just fun to write. Hopefully fun to read too.

You're bent over the engine of the team's automobile, putting the finishing touches on a tune-up when you hear Impey stumble over his toolbox.

“Woooow,” he whistles, “that’s not a sight you see every day.”

Turning your head to glance at him, you realize how you must look. Bent over the engine, your trousers accentuate your curves. You shoot him a look and get back to work tightening the last few bolts.

"Need help, beautiful lady? Your incredible boyfriend and his super-strong muscles are at your disposal."

You're perfectly capable of finishing the repairs on your own, but you can't help but smile at his usual antics. You thought he might lose the terrible lines after you'd been together for a while, but that was far from the case.

He puts his hands on your hips as he looks over your shoulder to examine your handiwork. "That looks great, bet it'll run like a dream. I was planning to have a look at it myself later, so you've saved me some trouble. How'd I get so lucky to land a girl like you? Smart _and_ beautiful."

He winds his arms around your waist and leans in to nuzzle kisses into your hair. It's terribly distracting, so you hurry to finish the last adjustment with your wrench.

His sturdy frame is warm against yours as his kisses move to the crook of your neck, sending shivers through you. Being pressed so close, he can't help but notice. You feel him grin as he continues to plant kisses along your skin.

At last done tightening the final bolt, you release the rod holding up the hood. You lean back into Impey's arms, keeping safely out of the way as the hood slams shut. He hugs you closer from behind, his arms strong around you.

"Can't help but get closer, huh? Guess I'm just that irresistible."

You smile and fight to keep from rolling your eyes. He's the sweetest guy, but sometimes the things he says are almost too much.

Partly to shut him up and partly because you adore him, you turn your head and catch him in a kiss. He responds with joyous enthusiasm, holding you tightly against him.

Not one to keep his hands still, they're quick to smooth over your stomach, drifting further to appreciate the curve of your hips. Relaxing against him, you part your lips to deepen the kiss.

His hands move up to cup your breasts, fingers teasing over your nipples. The fabric of your shirt and bra offer no defense from the roughness of his fingers. You moan into the kiss as your wrench falls to the floor with a clatter, completely forgotten.

Two can play at this game. Keeping yourself flush against him, you roll your hips back in a slow, sensuous motion. He groans at this, unable to resist rocking forward in response.

“You trying to start something?” he asks, moving to kiss along your jaw, then down your neck.

You make a low noise of contentment and just roll your hips again, loving the feeling of his growing arousal pushing against your curves.

With that invitation, his fingers make quick work of the buttons of your shirt. Despite the calluses from years of mechanical work, his hands are gentle but sure against your skin. He slips one hand into your bra, catching your nipple with his fingers. The other is on the fastenings of your trousers, undoing them with ease.

He slips a hand into your panties, his fingers knowing just what to do as they find your clit, confident in their motions.

Years of working with finicky mechanical devices have given him a level of control and precision that you're happy to benefit from. It's not long before he has you writhing under his touch, gasping for breath as he teases you just right. You press yourself back against his chest, unable to stop a loud moan from escaping from your lips.

He laughs at this, a little breathlessly. “Yeah, I hear you. This is doing it for me too.”

He presses his hips against yours, letting you feel just how much you're affecting him, and then leans forward to nip at the edge of your ear.

"Can I have you here? Like this?” he whispers, his voice playful but also a little needy.

You give him a nod, pushing your hips back towards him again. He sucks in a breath as you grind yourself against the hard length that's very evident through his clothes.

He releases you for just a moment, hastily unbuttoning his jumpsuit. You take the opportunity to slide your trousers and panties over your hips. Freeing one leg with a little hop, you almost topple over as your balance deserts you. His hands are on you immediately, warm and steady, keeping you from tumbling to the floor.

"I know we're both eager for this, but be careful." You can hear the smile in his voice, picture it on his face.

With the two of you pressed close again, you can feel that he's still almost fully clothed, just freed enough for what you're both craving. The hot, insistent press of his cock against you has you _needing_ him. You lean forward against the hood of the automobile, arching your back downwards to perk up your rear, putting yourself on full display for him.

His hands are on your hips, fingertips pressing into your soft skin, as he leans back a little to appreciate you with a low whistle.

"You should see this view. Nothing else like it. You're beyond gorgeous…"

Impatient, you wiggle your hips, hoping he gets the message. He exhales shakily and you mercifully feel his cock against your entrance. _Oh thank god_. You're slick from his earlier attentions, but it's still a tight fit as he slowly presses in. With his very generous size, you feel absolutely divine as he fills you up, stretching you just enough to have you bite your lip.

"You're so tight," he breathes out, his voice strained. "This ok for you?"

You nod as you adjust around him, moving your hips a little, experimentally.

He moves against you slowly at first, careful not to push you too much, too fast. But the slide of him into your core is just so delicious it quickly has you rocking your hips back in response, needing more.

Gripping you tightly, he pulls himself in closer, filling you up as much as you can take. One of his arms winds around you, his fingers seeking out your clit. The feeling of his expert touch as his hips gradually increase their pace draws a slew of wanton sounds from your lips.

"Can you hear those noises you're making? So hot! Turns me on so much. I'll do anything you need, just keep making 'em."

His words and the sound of his voice, rough and low, send a shiver through you. Your breathing is shallow, panting as he really gets into a rhythm, fucking you with unrestrained enthusiasm. You brace yourself against the hood and push back against him, loving the feel of his cock as he gives it to you.

His fingers working your clit are driving you wild, sending tremors through you. He makes a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl as you tighten around him.

"You feel amazing... Beyond amazing! You're perfect. You're gonna make me come so hard…"

You want to hear that more than anything. Want to hear him completely undone. The thought of it alone sends a renewed wave of heat through your core.

The hand on your hip releases you suddenly, grabbing your thigh instead. He lifts your leg up effortlessly onto the hood of the automobile, spreading you wider, his hips never letting up as they snap against you, driving him deeper into you. The new angle has him hitting that one spot in you just right. You can't help but cry out as your sensations build.

"Like that, yeah? Fuuuck, you're getting really tight. You're close, aren't you?"

With what's left of your rational mind, you dearly hope no one happens to wander by. Between Impey's constant stream of words and the sounds he's drawing out of you, it must be painfully obvious what's going on in the workshop.

"Tell me how you want it. Harder?"

You can't speak, your mind so far beyond words, so you just moan and nod.

He increases his pace and your breath catches in your throat, your thighs starting to shake. He still has his hands on you as he fucks you fast and deep, one working magic on your clit while the other holds your leg firmly in place on the hood. He's giving it to you just right, and you know you're moments away from losing it.

"Do you know what you're doing to me? I'm barely holding on here. Feels like I'm losing my mind…"

You just mewl in response to this, too overwhelmed for anything else. Your arms are trembling, barely holding you up. Your legs are weak and shaking as he pushes you closer to the edge. The wet sounds of your bodies joining together, the slap of skin against skin, is loud against the walls of the workshop. Both of you are breathing hard, desperately chasing release.

"Come on, come on…" he pleads, his voice ragged. "Lemme hear that gorgeous voice of yours. I wanna feel you come so bad…"

It's all too much. His fingers on your clit, his cock pounding into you hard and deep, angled just right. Hearing how much he needs you is enough to overwhelm you completely. Your thighs quivering, your body catching fire, you moan loudly as you hit your peak, completely lost in the sensations sweeping through you.

Unable to hold out as he feels you tremble around him, he follows you over the edge, crying out as he comes, his hips frantic as he releases deep inside you.

Both of you can do little but try to breathe for a moment after, hearts beating fast. At some point your face ended up pressed against the hood, the cool metal a welcome relief on your still-burning skin.

He pulls out of you and you hear him tuck himself back into his jumpsuit.You want to protest the loss of his touch, but you're still catching your breath. You're only apart for a moment though, before he pulls your completely spent body up against him.

Impey turns you towards him, holding you tenderly. You take in the sight of him for the first time since things started getting heated. His skin is flushed, wisps of hair coming loose from his braid, his eyes heavy-lidded. His lips are curved into a satisfied smile, his green gaze full of adoration.

"You alright, my beautiful lady?" he asks gently, giving you a soft kiss.

You swallow but it's no use, your voice still swept away. You can only manage a nod, to which he responds with a low laugh.

"Yeah, I hear you. That was something else." He pulls away from you slightly to do up the buttons on your blouse. "The workshop's no place to get snuggly though. Let's go get cleaned up."

He helps you back into your trousers before sweeping you into his arms as though you weigh no more than a leaf. You lay your head against his chest as he carries you to the mansion, and thank your lucky stars to have found a man like him.


	7. NSFW Alphabet - A&Z, O, Y&M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another back-up of NSFW alphabet posts from Tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)** & **Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

**Impey:**

  * Is energized rather than tired
  * Often gains sudden project ideas after, but as eager as he is to start them, would much rather spend time with you
  * Hope you don’t want to sleep, because he wants to snuggle and talk
  * God-tier cuddler. His hands are always warm and he’s not satisfied until you’re both perfectly wrapped up together. Expect lots of joyous, tight squeezes and kisses wherever he can plant them as he recaps how amazing you made him feel.
  * Is pretty much always up for a second round



**Victor:**

  * If he was on top, expect to be held close, his hands slowly brushing through your hair. He’ll murmur how much he loves you as you both drift off to sleep.
  * If you were on top and didn’t take it easy on him, he’s too wrecked to do much else other than relearn how to think and breathe. It’s your turn to take care of him. Hold him and tell him how good he is to you as he falls asleep.



**Saint-Germain:**

  * Does get tired after, but will rarely show it
  * Holds you and traces your body with his hands, reassuring himself this is real as you both fall asleep
  * If your activities were on the intense side, loves to run a bath for you to share. Will hold you as you both relax in the warm water, and murmur how much he loves you and how lucky he is to have you



**Van Helsing:**

  * Struggles to not be out like a light right after
  * Hates that he’s like this but can’t do anything about it
  * Always makes sure you’re satisfied to the point of exhaustion first, so he doesn’t feel so bad quickly following you to sleep
  * Pulls you into his arms and rubs your back, feeling a little overwhelmed by the depth of his emotions as sleep overtakes you both



**Lupin:**

  * All of his usual, grandiose words and affectations fall away
  * Just wants to hold you close and give you slow, adoring kisses
  * Will tell you over and over how much he loves you. It’s not his usual flowery words though. It’s just the truth and his deepest emotions, completely laid bare.
  * _Needs_ to look into your eyes and hear the same truth from your lips, before you fall blissfully asleep in each other’s arms



**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

**Impey:**

  * (Read the long forms: [Impey giving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632280/chapters/54088945) ; [Impey receiving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632280/chapters/54698290))
  * If he had to pick, prefers giving
  * There’s more for him to do, and he doesn’t need to worry about keeping his hands away, afraid to pull your hair too hard or to have you take too much of him at once.



**Victor:**

  * (Give [Seven Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798179/chapters/57173449) a read for both… and more)
  * Very slightly prefers receiving. It just feels so good, he can’t help it.
  * This opinion reverses if you take control when he’s giving, pulling him tightly against you as you grind yourself against him. He has no idea why he finds this so hot. Every time he goes down he’ll work towards the goal of reproducing this reaction.



**Saint-Germain:**

  * Loves receiving
  * It can go one of two ways
  * Usually, he’s very much in control of the situation. His hands tangled firmly in your hair, guiding your pace, he’ll either tell you what a good girl you are or how naughty you’ve been. Describes exactly what your behaviour will earn you, until you’re dripping wet from the sound of his voice alone. Pulls you away just as he finishes, preferring to see it on you, to see you marked clearly as his.
  * On rare occasions when he lets his guard down entirely, he needs to feel human and close to you. Showing him how much you care for him during one of these times has him a needy mess. He’ll cover his face with his hands to hide his emotions, but it’s no use. Can’t stop the sounds he makes, telling you how much he loves you and pleading with you not to stop as he gets close to the edge.
  * Does enjoy giving as well
  * Having you completely at his mercy is a powerful feeling, and one he likes almost too much
  * You’ll find out that his tongue isn’t just skilled at polite conversation
  * He does like to tease though, getting you close and trembling before easing up. How many times he does this depends on his mood, and he can be remarkably capricious.



**Van Helsing:**

  * ([Read the long form of giving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632280/chapters/58333540))
  * Gives almost always, since he knows you need it before he takes you as hard as he likes.
  * Seeing you come to pieces under his mouth turns him on even more. He can’t help but look up and watch as his tongue makes you cry out.
  * Dislikes receiving, not because it doesn’t feel good, but because it makes him too undone. It’s far too much for him, with nothing to distract him from the sensations of your mouth, from the visual of the woman he loves on her knees in front of him. He doesn’t like being overwhelmed to this degree, even though it feels amazing.



**Lupin:**

  * Come on, you know there’s literally no one better at this
  * He’s used to hiding things like wires or lockpicks in his mouth, so his tongue is ridiculously agile. Likewise, his nimble fingers have the precision and control required to have you melting beneath his touch
  * Can and will use both his mouth and hands perfectly in tandem. The effect is so good, you feel a little sinful about how often you think about it.
  * Loves reaching up to pinch at your nipples as his mouth works your clit, the fingers of his other hand sliding into you, stretching you just right, rubbing deliciously at that spot inside you. You’re pretty sure this counts as a religious experience.
  * Fortunately, he loves giving and will do so often and generously
  * Enjoys receiving as well, although you may need to first convince him that you actually enjoy it. He doesn’t want to be ungentlemanly and impose on you, and is a bit surprised by how enthusiastic you are about it.
  * _Needs_ to do something with his hands as you blow him, otherwise he feels too selfish and idle. Sometimes this is just winding his fingers in your hair. His favourite though is when you’re both on the bed together, with you angled to the side enough that he can knead your breasts, or put his fingers to work pleasing you at the same time. (No matter how skilled you might be, he always makes you come first.)



**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) & M Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

**Impey:  
**

  * Very high
  * He’s up for it whenever you are
  * Once when you wake up, again as a midday break, and once more at night? If that’s what you want, it sounds good to him!
  * It’s easy to get him going too. Return his flirtations to even the smallest degree and he’ll try his luck.
  * With boundless amounts of energy, finds himself more focused after sex. Keep up with him on days when he has new projects on the go and watch as mechanical miracles happen.



**Victor:**

  * Average, but you’d have no idea
  * Poor guy finds it absolutely nerve-wracking to initiate anything
  * When he does, it’s usually a lights out before bed sort of scenario, where he’ll press a little deeper into a goodnight kiss, testing how you respond
  * It’s best to be direct about when and how you want it
  * Inform him casually during the day exactly how you want his hands on you that night and he’ll get unbearably flustered, his glasses doing nothing to conceal his blush.
  * Tries to refocus and hide his face behind the latest academic journal, but is so overcome with anticipation for the evening he can’t make sense of the words.



**Saint-Germain:**

  * For someone so classy and put-together, much higher than you might think
  * He’ll happily have you every night if you give any indication you’re open to it
  * He’s excellent at reading people, so subtle flirtations go a long way. Seemingly accidental double-entendres and innuendo have his eyes on you, the slightest curve upwards of an eyebrow. He’ll keep his expression reigned in, but there’s heat in his gaze.
  * Sultry looks from under your lashes have a similar effect. Do this while you’re out in public and watch his smile grow tense as he fights to keep his elegant mask on, already imagining what he’s going to do to you when you get back home.



**Van Helsing:**

  * Higher than normal, but unfortunately with higher than normal restraint as well
  * After so many difficult years alone, it will take a while to make him understand that he doesn’t need to hold back. That you want him just as much as he wants you.
  * Unused to being touched tenderly by others, he’s undone by your hands on him.
  * Squeeze his thigh under the cover of the dining table or run your foot up his calf and he’ll focus very hard on his plate, the muscles in his jaw tight. After dinner you’ll barely have a chance to get to your room before he’s on you.



**Lupin:**

  * Usually average, but higher when riding a wave of adrenaline from a heist.
  * You grow to both love and hate his gentleman thief activities, as you can’t help but worry about him while also eagerly anticipating his return home for other reasons.
  * On normal days, it’s exceedingly obvious when he’s in a romantic mood. Let him indulge you all day with an abundance of flowery talk and smooth lines, and he’ll treat you to matching actions at night.




	8. Lupin - Clever fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Reader' is more shy in this one than usual.

**Lupin and his clever fingers**

You’re relaxing in the drawing room, one arm draped over the side of the chaise longue, idly flipping through the latest catalogue of fashions from Paris resting on your lap. The drawings are gorgeous, the detailing on each dress intricate and feminine.

Frowning, you smooth a hand over the skirts of your own dress spread out around you. The colour is drab, the material plain, the design utilitarian. Certainly nothing like the pastel confections on every page of the catalogue.

With a sigh, you glance longingly at the beautiful gowns, imagining what they must feel like.

“It pains me deeply to hear such a sound from my lady’s lips. Something troubling you, _ma chérie_?”

You glance up with a start. Always light on his feet, you hadn’t heard Lupin enter. Even with a roguish grin on his face, he’s impeccably attired and the very picture of a gentleman. Seeing him look his usual charming self, you feel especially dull in comparison.

He moves to sit next to you, taking your hand in his. Even with his gloves on, the steady warmth of his hand is reassuring.

“What can this dashing gentleman do to assist you? Simply name it and it’s yours.”

With him so close and attentive, you’re embarrassed to say. Even so, you can’t help but glance sadly at the pages in your lap. His eyes follow yours, his expression softening into one of understanding.

He gives the catalogue an appraising look. “Hmm… These are beautiful designs, each one surely worth a small fortune.”

He’s not wrong. Even one would be an unreasonable extravagance. You turn your head away from him, ashamed to have even let such an indulgence cross your mind.

“Of course, all of these pale in comparison to your radiance. There would be no point in you wearing one, you would simply eclipse it.”

You can’t help but smile a little at this. His theatrical nature is just too much sometimes, but you can’t deny that he never fails to cheer you up.

He brings your hand to his lips, placing a light kiss against it. The gesture is so noble, so gallant, you can’t help but feel another wave of doubt. What must he see in you, in someone so ordinary? The troubled look that passes over your features doesn’t go unnoticed. Lupin’s gaze sharpens.

“But maybe you need a reminder of how dear you are to me?”

He returns your hand to your lap before carefully removing his gloves, one finger at a time, a grin on his handsome face. Leaning in close, he puts a finger under your chin, tilting your face up towards his. His eyes have their usual confident, flirtatious glimmer. You can’t help but hold your breath, your heart starting to flutter.

He catches your lips in a kiss. It’s light at first, just a soft brush of his lips against yours, but he presses closer as you make no attempt to draw away.

His hand moves to cup your face, his palm warm as his thumb caresses your cheek. You part your lips for him, urging him to take more. He needs no more invitation than that, deepening the kiss. Heat rising in your cheeks, you can’t help but lose yourself in his affections. He presses you back against the chaise longue as you grow pliant and relaxed in his embrace.

He draws back slightly for just a moment, holding your gaze.

“ _Mon dieu_ you’re so beautiful,” he all but whispers, adoration clear in his eyes.

His fingertips dust across your cheekbone, drift lightly along the side of your face before brushing down your neck to rest at your collarbone. His touch sends a shiver through you, and you see him smirk.

“My apologies, but I have no intention of leaving this room until you are thoroughly aware of your grace and charm.”

With that, he captures you in a kiss again, even more passionately than before. His hand trails down your shoulder, along the side of your bodice, then to the curve of your waist.

You’re so swept up in the kiss you almost don’t notice as his hand continues to sneak lower, brushing over your skirt to pull one of your legs up over his lap. The position is certainly unladylike. Turning your face away from him with a blush, you smooth your skirts with your hands.

He reads your hesitation loud and clear, but murmurs into your ear before you can protest, “Don’t worry, _ma chérie_ , everyone’s out right now. It’s just you and me.”

Even so, you swallow nervously. With your head tilted away, Lupin takes the opportunity to nibble at your ear and nuzzle gentle kisses down your neck. You feel him smirk against you as you can’t help but moan.

“Don’t try to tell me the lady of the great Arsène Lupin doesn’t like a little risk and danger,” he chides softly.

You feel a smile pulling at your lips. You really can’t argue with that.

He continues to tease at your neck, sending both shivers and sparks through you. Your nerves at being in such a position in the drawing room quickly melt away under his affections, and you can’t help but respond. Winding your arms around him, your hands trace the lithe muscles of his shoulders and back through his coat.

He pulls you into a kiss again, more heated than before. It’s so distracting, it takes you a moment to realize his hand has found its way under the edge of your skirts, gliding up your ankle to caress your calf through the silk of your stockings. With your leg still draped across his lap, the other with your foot on the floor, there can be no mistaking where his intended destination lies.

Shocked, you plant your hands on his chest and push him back, a scandalized expression on your face.

“What?” he asks, his grin playful. “I know that seducing a beautiful woman in the middle of the day is against all the rules of etiquette, but so is allowing a princess to be consumed with despair.”

You almost roll your eyes at him, but settle for just giving him a look of disapproval.

His grin turns roguish, his amber eyes daring, as his fingers continue to trace their journey upwards. 

“Tell me you don’t want this. Push me away and this can be no more than a fleeting memory.” He waits for a heartbeat, his fingers stroking the back of your knee, slowly, temptingly.

You shouldn’t even be thinking of doing this. Of doing something so improper in broad daylight, in a room that anyone could easily walk into. And yet… You bite your lip and lower your gaze, looking at him through your lashes.

“No protest?” He flashes you an easy, confident smile. “Well then. Just relax, mademoiselle. Leave this all to me.”

He leans in to kiss you again, and as skilled as his mouth is against yours, you can’t help but focus on the feeling of his hand slowly making its way up your leg.

His touch is somehow light but heated, full of delicious intention as his fingertips leave a trail of tingles in their wake. You can feel the warmth of his hand through your stockings, the silk making the slide of his touch even more sensual.

He pauses for a moment as he reaches the top of your stockings at mid-thigh, tracing the edge of the material, building anticipation for the touch of his fingers on your bare skin that lies just above. You squirm, wanting so much to feel him directly against you, but he takes his time stroking at the embroidery of your garter, teasing you.

Finally, his fingers brush just above the edge of your stockings, grazing the skin of your inner thighs. You gasp as the sudden sensation, breaking your kiss. He laughs softly at this, before stealing your lips in a kiss again. His fingertips leave patterns of fire as they dance across your skin, gradually working their way upwards.

Your thighs are quivering by the time he reaches the very top of them, only a sliver away from where you need his touch most. Lupin breaks your kiss, drawing back only slightly, his fingers continuing to trace tantalizing circles on your skin.

He’s watching you intently, waiting, and you realize that no matter how much of a mess you are under his touch, how forward he’s been up to this point, you’re the only one who controls what happens next.

You hold his gaze and nod.

He leans in to kiss you again, his hand making no immediate move to go any higher. You know it’s coming though, know it’s only a matter of time before he touches you where you need him.

He sweeps his tongue across your bottom lip, and at last his fingers brush over the material of your panties. The sudden sensation has you gasping, pushing forward against his touch, needing more.

His fingers stay light, however, simply building anticipation. He continues to run his tongue across your bottom lip, echoing the movement with his fingers. You can feel how wet you are already, your panties starting to soak through. You part your lips and he takes the chance to kiss you deeper, his tongue stroking yours, a promise of what’s to come.

Only when you’re moaning into his kiss, rolling your hips against his touch, does he finally draw aside the delicate material that covers your core. He traces your slit lightly at first, but it’s enough to leave your body trembling beneath his touch

Guided by your reactions, the movement of his hand grows bolder, parting your folds, exploring you. He teases around the area you’re desperate for him to touch, gentle enough to be maddening. As your hips press forward and you whimper into his kiss, he finally relents and draws a finger over your clit.

Years of putting his clever fingers to work with thievery have gifted him the skills required to steal moans from you as well. The pace, pressure, and movement of his fingers against you is just right. One of your arms is wrapped around him, holding onto him desperately, as your other hand grabs a fistful of your skirts, wrinkling the material, pulling it tight enough from your bodice that you hear a seam rip.

The sparks from his touch threaten to ignite completely. Your heartbeat racing, your thighs tensing, just a few more moments of this and you know he’s going to make you come.

His fingers draw away slightly, leaving you with only the softest touch, the most gentle motion. You cry out in frustration, but he hushes you with kisses.

“Patience, mademoiselle,” he murmurs. “You were getting too close, and I’m not done with you yet.”

With his thumb still gently rubbing you, his fingers circle your entrance. You can feel how wet you are, dripping onto your skirts. Between the mess you’re making and the seam you heard tear earlier, your dress is undeniably ruined.

Your breathing shallow, you feel almost faint with anticipation as his fingertips tease at your entrance. It doesn’t help matters when he drops his mouth to your neck, savoring the taste of your skin. You can feel your pulse in your ears, but all your focus is on the movement of his fingers, so temptingly close.

At last, he begins to slide one finger in, slow and controlled even as you impatiently push your hips forward. Your core is clenching already, needing to be filled. Throughout everything, his thumb still traces gentle patterns against your clit.

As his finger fills you deeper, you’re too swept up in the sensations to realize how much of a mess you are. You lack even the presence of mind to feel any sort of reserve about the noises you’re making, crying out loudly as he finally presses against that particular spot in you.

He’s breathing fast too, very much affected by what he’s doing to you, by the sounds you’re making. He leans his forehead against yours, watching you with his amber eyes as you tremble under his touch.

“ _Que tu es belle_ ,” he whispers, his lips red and swollen from the kisses you’ve shared.

When he looks at you that way, eyes dark and heavy-lidded, like you’re the most valuable treasure he’s ever coveted, you know he’s speaking the truth. Here in this drawing room, with your skirts in disarray, your skin flushed from his attentions, your body coming undone under his skilled fingers, you’re left with no doubt that you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

He continues to watch you as he adds a second finger, his touch neither gentle nor demanding, just exactly right to coax increasingly needy moans from you. When at last both of his fingers are fully enveloped in your warmth, his thumb still working against you, his hand starts to move at a pace that steals your breath away.

His fingers stroke in and out at a steady rhythm, always certain to brush against the one place that sends a shock of sparks through you. You’re vaguely aware that your hips are moving of their own accord, rocking against his hand, riding his fingers. No matter how much you move though, no matter how increasingly wild you become, he’s careful to maintain just the right pressure at just the right places to coax you maddeningly closer to the edge. You’re trembling, your breath coming quick and shallow as you cling to him, as though trying not to be swept away completely.

“Don’t hold back,” he murmurs. “Let me hear you.”

You couldn’t hold back even if you tried. With all your nerves alight with sensation, you have no choice but to respond as his talented fingers unlock the secrets of your body.

Your thighs shaking, your core clenching, you feel yourself slipping too far. You glance at him desperately, but he only watches you with adoration as he steadily pushes you to the point of breaking. You keep your gaze locked with his for as long as you can, until finally you’re overcome. Squeezing your eyes shut, the sound of your cries fill the drawing room as you hit your peak at last, his fingers unrelenting until they’ve stolen every last sensation from you.

You lie back against the chaise, panting and catching your breath, your body wilting after such intensity. He kisses your cheek gently, the chaste gesture contrasting heavily with what he’s just done to you.

“I regret to inform you, mademoiselle,” Lupin says softly, his voice mischievous, “that your dress is now ruined. Please grant me the honour of procuring you a new one.”

You laugh weakly at this, having forgotten entirely about your previous frivolous worries. After how he just made you feel, you could be attired in a paper bag for all you care. You have a sneaking suspicion though that your next outfit will be from the glossy pages of the Parisian fashion catalogue, lying long-forgotten on the floor.

“Hey, look at me.” His voice is different than before, stripped of all artifice. He tips your chin up to look at him, his amber gaze sincere as he continues, “You mean everything to me, and you’re the most beautiful woman in the world. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

He catches your lips in a light kiss, a sly grin on his face. “Although if you do, I’m happy to remind you anytime.”

You return his grin with a blush, certain you’ll be requesting many more of these promised reminders.


	9. Saint-Germain - Receiving (Tea for Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon tea with Saint-Germain goes exactly as you plan and not at all how he expects.

You bask in the warm sunlight of the mansion's garden and take a moment to appreciate your skills as a hostess.

You had put considerable effort into ensuring the small table would be perfectly arranged in the centre of the courtyard. The white linen tablecloth is crisp and spotless. Atop it sits finely embroidered napkins, silver utensils polished to a shine, a selection of dainty pastries, and most important of all, a tea set of delicate china, the pattern specifically selected to complement the flowers presently in bloom.

It's all that's required for a picturesque afternoon tea in the sun. The overall effect is such that even the most well to-do member of society would be proud. Not an element out of place. 

It is, after all, crucial to your plans that he suspect nothing.

Beside you, Saint-Germain leans slightly closer as he pours you a cup of tea. You observe him subtly from under your lashes as the gentle aroma of the tea fills your senses.

As always, your companion for the afternoon is the very picture of an aristocratic gentleman. You take a moment to admire his precisely tied cravat and idly wonder if it's the same one he used to blindfold you with a few nights ago. Certainly it's not the one he'd bound your hands with last night. You recall seeing that one still tied to the headboard this morning.

He gives you his usual elegant smile as he finishes pouring you a precise amount of tea, before attending to his own cup. In the light of day, his meticulous behaviour and appearance offer no indication that he enjoys exerting a similar level of control in the bedroom.

To be truthful, it’s not as though you don’t enjoy it.

But they do say turnabout is fair play.

Saint-Germain kindly offers you the sugar bowl. You decline with a gentle wave of your hand, before bringing your teacup delicately to your lips. You're pleased to note that it's steeped to perfection. How unfortunate it will go to waste.

"I appreciate your invitation," he says in his velvety voice. "It's always a delight to spend a lovely afternoon with such a beautiful lady." His words are delivered with such grace and sincerity, you can't help but feel a little flattered even though you've heard similar variations a hundred times. "Now, what was the matter you wished to discuss?"

Smiling demurely, you wait until he lifts the patterned teacup and takes a sip before informing him politely that the matter concerns your urgent desire to have his cock in your mouth.

To his credit, he only chokes a little. Quickly raising a napkin to his mouth, he sets the cup down fast enough for it to rattle in the saucer. You watch him blink rapidly before finally managing to swallow the mouthful of tea.

He takes a moment to compose himself, carefully folding the napkin and placing it on the table. When he looks at you again, his usual refined facade gives no indication that what you've said is entirely contrary to all rules of etiquette.

"And when do you propose to partake in this activity?" he asks in the same tone in which he might inquire about the weather.

Your reply comes in the form of a raised eyebrow and your most devilish smile over the rim of your teacup.

"I see," he offers placidly.

You're seated close enough at the small table, it takes no effort to slide off one shoe and run your foot up his calf. The glide of your silk stocking against him can only be described as sensuous. He manages a sip of tea, seemingly unaffected.

That simply will not do.

You inch slightly closer in your chair, enough to allow you to place one hand on his thigh. Your hand drifts higher and it's only due to being so intimately acquainted that you notice how his smile grows tight.

"Best to drink your tea before it gets cold," he reminds you calmly, the faintest hint of tension in his voice.

Obligingly, you take a sip of tea while running your other hand across the front of his breeches. You're pleased to feel that while he's outwardly collected, you're certainly having an effect on him.

It's not enough though.

The way he stays remarkably still under your touch only makes you want to break his carefully controlled facade even more. You continue to stroke him through his clothes, but his ever-present smile remains in place.

Determined to advance your agenda for the afternoon, you set down your teacup and focus your attention on undoing the fastenings of his breeches. It's not the easiest task to perform one-handed, but you manage it gracefully enough. Your efforts are rewarded as his gloved fingertips press hard into the spotless tablecloth when at last you take him in hand and begin to stroke him earnestly. 

He still wears his usual smile, but cracks are beginning to show in his composure as his breathing grows quick.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather continue this, ah-" The steady flow of his words break as you twist your wrist just right. "- _conversation_ this evening?"

He’s still smiling, but his jaw is tight as he grits his teeth. His voice grows increasingly strained as he continues, "Or at the very least, somewhere other than the middle of the courtyard?"

He's looking at you with a dangerous glint in his eyes. You know you're going to pay dearly for this at night, but that's half the point.

Continuing to stroke him firmly under the table, you select a pastry from the tiered cake stand. Placing it on your plate, you bring your fingers to your lips and slowly lick the remnants of icing off them. It's extremely unladylike, but so are the actions you plan to take next.

Holding his gaze, you suck lightly at your index finger. Without breaking eye contact, you slide your finger from between your lips and swirl your tongue over it, just as you brush the thumb of your other hand across the tip of his cock.

Saint-Germain glances up to the sky and offers a soft prayer.

When he looks at you again, you're pleased to see the faintest flush of colour spreading across his perfect complexion.

"I must admit you have me at a disadvantage," he says, his eyes all heat as his characteristic smile wavers. "I'm finding your earlier offer -" His voice catches as you swirl your thumb over the tip of his cock again. "- very tempting indeed."

He swallows, his eyes closing momentarily, and when he opens them again he's pleading in all but words for you to have mercy on him.

How can you say no to that?

You try not to rush as you place a slice of lemon in your tea, stirring it gently with a gleaming, polished spoon. Beside you, Saint-Germain's hands close into fists atop the table as you increase the pace of your strokes, working him as you know he loves. 

At last, you finish stirring your tea. Holding his gaze, you grin wickedly as you raise the spoon from your cup and purposefully let it fall to the ground.

Murmuring an entirely insincere apology for your clumsiness, you bend as if to retrieve the fallen cutlery, making your way under the table instead.

You run your palms over his thighs, tense beneath the light material of his clothes, and waste no time in wrapping your hand around him again. His cock is smooth and warm and just as perfect as the rest of him.

You take him in your mouth as you've been eager to do from the start and hear him softly moan. He's already painfully hard from your earlier attentions, and as you start to work him you can tell he's breathing fast.

Running your tongue over him as you take him as far into your mouth as you can, he gasps and winds a hand into your hair, the soft material of his gloves contrasting with his firm grip. The pressure of his hand doesn't push you down or guide your movements; it's just enough for him to exert some illusion of control over the situation. You shiver and think of his hands on you later that night. After your daring actions this afternoon, you know he'll be merciless with you. The thought of it has you hot with anticipation, and you work his cock even more enthusiastically in response.

For now, you're the one very much in control. Reveling in your power over him, you relax your throat and take him as deep as you can. Using the restrained noises he's trying to hold in as guidance, you continue unrelenting until his breath catches, his hips shifting forward in the chair.

His thighs grow tense and trembling beneath your efforts, and you hear him whisper your name and a warning. You hum in encouragement, your mouth full of him, and that's all he needs. His hips pressing towards you, his hand tightening in your hair, he spills in your mouth with a quiet groan. 

Swallowing it down, you can't help but feel incredibly pleased with yourself. It's a rare occasion indeed to have him lose his composure, and outside the confines of your bedroom no less. You're still grinning with pride as you duck out from under the table and settle back into your chair, smoothing your skirts out around you.

Beside you, Saint-Germain is still trying to catch his breath, his cheeks flushed. You feel quite accomplished to see no trace of his usual smile, his face a clear picture of vulnerability, still overcome by what you've done to him. He might be attired in a manner befitting a gentleman, but his expression is purely that of a man thoroughly overwhelmed and satisfied.

Pleased with the results of the afternoon, you help yourself happily to a pastry. Saint-Germain laughs softly and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Sometimes I think I've lived long enough to have seen everything," he says slowly, still a little breathless, a blush marring his flawless complexion. "And yet, you always surprise me."

He takes a slightly shaky sip of his tea, by now certainly cold, and tries unsuccessfully to settle into a semblance of his usual composure before continuing.

"After an afternoon in such good company, it would be remiss of me to not extend an invitation to you in kind." He pauses for a moment, and when he speaks again his voice has regained a touch of its usual silken tone. "It will, of course, be my turn to host."

He smiles at you, perfectly pleasant as always, but his striking eyes hold your gaze with intention. 

You incline your head in a graceful nod of acceptance and suppress a shiver as you look forward to tea tomorrow.


	10. Impey - In the car (Autumn Drive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impey proves too tempting to ignore, even while out for a drive.

It's a gorgeous day for a drive. Wind in your hair, sun on your face, the crisp smell of autumn mixes with the faint scent of petrol as you travel through the countryside just outside London.

You stretch back in your seat and glance over at the man beside you. Impey has one hand on the steering wheel, the other arm resting leisurely on the door. You're travelling at a slow enough speed that he hasn't bothered to lower his goggles, but still fast enough that a few wisps of scarlet hair have escaped his braid. Noticing your gaze, he flashes you a grin.

"Enjoying the drive, beautiful?" he asks, the corners of his green eyes crinkling with his smile.

You brush your windblown hair back from your face and give him an enthusiastic nod. Satisfied, he refocuses on the road ahead.

His grip shifts on the wheel and you can't help but admire the subtle movement this causes to play across the firm muscles of his arm. Combined with the constant rumble of the automobile through the seat, watching your man as he’s perfectly in control of the vehicle and very much in his element has your thoughts straying far from innocent territory. Unable to resist, you reach out a hand and run your fingers over his bicep.

He laughs and flexes a little at your appreciative touch, happily showing off for you. You clasp your hands to your heart, exaggeratedly impressed, and he only grins wider. Seeing him smile, always so joyous and unrestrained, only makes him even more irresistible in your eyes.

You reach for him again, this time placing your hand on his thigh, high enough to be dangerous. Shifting a little in his seat, he raises a questioning eyebrow. You smile sweetly, moving your hand to a destination you find particularly enticing, and give him a squeeze that makes him yelp.

"Woah! This is quickly exceeding safety standards." He swallows and laughs nervously. "And that's coming from me!" 

In response, you simply rub him firmly through his jumpsuit. He groans and closes his eyes for just a second before they fly open again, focusing hard on the road.

"You're, ah- you're really determined today, aren't you?" he says, his cheeks slowly turning a shade that clashes wonderfully with his hair.

But still you don't let up, your touch too bold to be considered simple teasing. Even biting your lip, you can't help the way the corners of your mouth quirk up in a grin as he starts to respond beneath your palm.

Impey squirms in his seat, his breath growing quick as he gives you a shaky smile. "Right, then it seems emergency maneuvers are required." Squinting, he peers ahead for a moment before giving a slight nod. "Hold on a minute, this might get bumpy."

True to his word, the automobile bounces enough that you withdraw your hand and hold onto your seat as he pulls off the main road and onto a well-hidden path. The gravel of the backroad crunches beneath the tires, kicking up dust as you pull into a small, shaded clearing of trees. The surrounding thicket is dense enough that you can no longer see the road, but still the afternoon light filters through the green, gold, and red of the leaves.

Impey throws the automobile in park and hops out, racing around to your side of the vehicle. He looks crestfallen as you open the door before he can get to it, but recovers in an instant and offers you his hand instead. You take it and laugh as he helps you from your seat, kissing the back of your hand in the process.

He grins wide as he opens the door to the backseat. "After you, princess," he says, giving an exaggerated bow.

You climb in but grab him on your way, pulling him into a kiss as you go. He returns your affections eagerly, the two of you tumbling into the backseat in a tangle of limbs.

As always, he kisses you with a joyfulness that makes your heart soar. The way he devotes himself entirely to you, drinking you in, his hands already at your waist, tracing your curves, consumes you so completely you lose any sense of your surroundings. You try to pull him down further but he breaks apart from you suddenly, his expression frantic.

"Careful!"

One of his hands flies to the back of your head and you realize belatedly that without his timely intervention you would have knocked your head against the door.

"Not the most comfortable place for this, I know, but it's the best I can do on short notice," he says, his smile turning apologetic as he pulls you up to safety.

You want him too much though to have any reservations about the tight space. Paying careful attention to your knees, you maneuver him until he's sitting upright against the backseat. Fanning out your skirts, you settle astride him and press yourself as close as you can get, his body a welcome warmth against the chill in the air.

You thread your fingers through his hair, a red that's vibrant and alive, and draw him into a kiss. He wraps his arms around you and holds you tight, his hands splaying across your back.

He runs his tongue along your lower lip and you let him deepen this kiss, mindful of the sharp points of his canines as you explore him in turn. Settling in against the seat, he takes his time enjoying the kiss, even as you roll your hips against him. The growing heat and firmness under his jumpsuit is evident through the thin silk of your panties, and the friction only drives you to rub yourself against him even more desperately. By the time you break apart, you're both breathless, needing more.

"You're so beautiful," he says softly, green eyes full of wonder as he brings a hand up to caress your face. The leather of his gloves and the calluses of his fingertips are rough against your skin, but still you lean into his touch, by now so familiar and comforting.

He runs his hands along your sides, admiring the curve of your hips, and you can't wait any longer. Pressing your palms to his chest, you trail them down, undoing his jumpsuit as you go. He swallows hard when you free him at last, stroking him firmly. Feeling how hard he is, already worked up from the kisses you've shared, fills you with an urgency you can't deny.

Drawing aside the material of your panties, you take a deep breath and lower yourself slowly onto him. He groans in contentment, his eyes falling closed for only a moment before gazing at you again with undisguised adoration.

"You feel amazing," he says, and the sincerity in his voice sends your heart aflutter.

With the two of you perfectly joined, he leans forward ever so slightly and kisses the tip of your autumn-chilled nose, his lips warm on your skin.

"How'd I get so lucky?" he asks, sitting back with a smile that's an unabashed display of love and affection. He opens his mouth to say more, but any further words are lost as you start to move.

He makes a noise low in his throat and places his hands on your hips, gently helping to guide your movements. The way he fills you so completely is always overwhelming, always right, and you can't help but moan as he hits just right inside you with every roll of your hips. Resting your arms on his shoulders, you settle in to a steady pace and ride him as you please, knowing he can take it.

"This is too good," he groans, his hips pressing up to meet yours.

One of his hands finds its way under your skirts, his deft fingers working at you just the way you like. You angle your hips, your breath coming in whimpers as your heat builds. Judging by the noises he's making too, you're at least comforted to know you're not the only one so overcome by the situation.

"Keep going, keep going," he murmurs, eyes closed, words in time with the rhythm of your hips. 

He tilts forward just enough that your foreheads meet, his mouth falling open slightly, his lips still swollen from your kisses. His breath is coming quick, his hands tight on your hips. You've seen him like this enough times to know just how close he is to the edge. You’re no less of a mess, all soft moans as you tremble around him, impossibly full of him as your core grows tighter each time you draw yourself down. At last you grind down hard, your body tensing completely as you cry out. With a deep groan, he bucks his hips up against yours, equally uncontrolled as he meets his own peak.

You lean against him after, vaguely aware of the way his hands stroke slowly along your back. With both of you heavy and satisfied, all you want is for the moment to stretch on forever.

You two have places to be though. Reluctantly, you start to move from his lap, but he just wraps his arms around you, pulling you in so you have no choice but to continue resting against him.

"Just another minute like this, beautiful," he whispers, pressing a kiss into your hair as he holds you close. 

The sun dips low, casting long shadows over the automobile, and a cold wind rustles through the trees, but held warm and tight in his arms, the chill of the season passes you by. You'll have to continue your drive before evening falls… but not just yet.


End file.
